brave_frontier_the_last_summonerfandomcom-20200222-history
Tricksters of Fate
Story The Envoy of the Purple King Lucy, Queen of Tales: Being the queen is boring. There is not much going on in Eventry. ???: Hello Your Majesty... Lucy, Queen of Tales: Do you think I do not recognize you? Remove this ridiculous disguise! Níð-Hidden-Sublime: He he he! Lucy, Queen of Tales: Do you want to play chess with me? Níð-Hidden-Sublime: I would like to, but I do not know how to play... and I came to warn you about a difficult situation. Lucy, Queen of Tales: Something is finally happening in Eventry?! Come on, tell me! Níð-Hidden-Sublime: The river has dried up, Your Majesty. Lucy, Queen of Tales: Odd, there is no drought... Níð-Hidden-Sublime: It seems the river has stopped flowing. Lucy, Queen of Tales: Has someone thought about going up the river bed? Níð-Hidden-Sublime: No. We thought that, since you were the queen... it was your role to think Lucy, Queen of Tales: ... Well... I will go there and take a look at it myself... The Volpis Army Lucy, Queen of Tales: Indeed not a single drop of water left! Look there, some Volpis... I have not seen any in a long while. Grainne, the White: You are the queen of Eventry... Could you tell your earth spirits to stop harassing us? Lucy, Queen of Tales: These spirits are usually rather kind... Summoner-Níð-Adder: Your Majesty! You should not be here. You must leave! Lucy, Queen of Tales: Stop attacking the Volpis! Summoner-Níð-Adder: You are on their side?! Revolt! Let's overthrow the tyrant! Lucy, Queen of Tales: I don't want to fight you... The Precious Artifact ???: Another kingdom, another era... Volund: Grrr... Someone's already taken the artifact... We let ourselves get captured for nothing... Helva, Lunar Firework: Great! We'll wander around Vask to find it! But why do you need to bring that spirit back? Grainne, the White: ... Helva, Lunar Firework: Are you not satisfied with my work? Volund: Of course I am, but I will need it for the final stage of my plan... Helva, Lunar Firework: Hmm... Hence this detour to steal the spheres. Volund: Grumpf! Here come the guards! He won't capture me again, no way! I stopped making weapons for the empire a very long time ago! The thirst of the Undines Lucy, Queen of Tales: So, you are the famous Grainne? Grainne, the White: Yes... Lucy, Queen of Tales: I have heard many stories about you... But I don't remember them all. Grainne, the White: It's okay... I'm trying to forget them myself. Undine of clubs: Look! They must be the water thieves Lucy, Queen of Tales: No, not at all... Undine of clubs: Cut off their heads! Lucy, Queen of Tales: Stop attacking us, we wish you no harm! Undine of clubs: Give us our water back, dirty thieves! An Imperial Ambush Volund: Grumpf, it smells like an ambush here! Helva, Lunar Firework: An ambush? They really don't want us to roam inside their prisons freely... Volund: The Empire... Where have they taken my precious artifact... Prepare yourselves... The Blocked Source Lucy, Queen of Tales: We are approaching the source. Something must be blocking it... Grainne, the White: It must be this large tree... Lucy, Queen of Tales: Venerable tree, can you shift a little and let the water flow? Grainne, the White: I don't think that will work... Lucy, Queen of Tales: There's no harm in asking politely. Great Tree Alneu: The source will no longer flow. It's decided. Grainne, the White: We'll have to face him... Focus on the roots. The Dam Gives Way Great Tree Alneu: You really want the water to flow? Lucy, Queen of Tales: My people need it... Great Tree Alneu: Very well... May it sweep you away. Grainne, the White: The dam is giving way! Run! Unlockables Story Complete all story levels of each act to unlock 10 Bifrost levels. They reward zel, karma (?), and orbs. Harvest Complete all harvest levels of each act to unlock an event parade which rewards 50 event crystals and a substantial amount of Zel. There will most likely be more parades as the next acts come out. Challenge+ Complete all challenge+ to unlock a secret dungeon that rewards a special weapon. Event Objectives * Complete 1-1 of the "Tricksters of Fate Event": 25 Orbs * Complete 1-7 of the "Tricksters of Fate Event": 25 Orbs * Complete 2-2 of the "Tricksters of Fate Event": 25 Orbs * Complete 2-7 of the "Tricksters of Fate Event": 25 Orbs * Complete 3-4 of the "Tricksters of Fate Event": 25 Orbs * Complete 3-8 of the "Tricksters of Fate Event": 25 Orbs * Emerge victorious from the dungeons of fate3 Bifrosts: 1x Níð-Hidden-Sublime Weapons Rewards Story Bifrosts Illusion Dungeon Time Dungeon Memory Dungeon Parades Leaderboards Leaderboard Objectives Week 1 Score the highest number of points in every Story and Bifrost level of Act 1. Week 1 Scoreboard Week 2 Kill as many enemies as you can in Act 2 of “Tricksters of Fate” (any dungeon except the Parade one). Enemies in the time dungeon give 100%(I) to 1000%(X) bonus points. Week 2 Scoreboard Week 3 Kill as many enemies as you can in Act 2 of “Tricksters of Fate” (any dungeon). Enemies in the time dungeon give 100%(I) to 1000%(X) bonus points. Week 3 Scoreboard Leaderboard Rewards Leaderboard Multipliers Category:Events